Divided We Fall
by RedNekark3
Summary: As Prince Loki of Asgard upholds his position as a figure of importance, he fails to relish his birthright. Confined in an unjust class system, he crumbles under societal expectation, duty and an attempt to be the perfect son, all whilst concealing his condemned relationship with a girl of social inferiority. Prince, son, brother, companion; one so great can only uphold so long.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so this is my first fic posted from this account and it is something I've never done before. I came up with this idea whilst riding the train and thought it was be an appropriate yet enjoyable way to display the inequalities that (predominantly years ago) slightly exist today, but in a more dramatic way since we're talking of a different realm. If you hadn't noticed, I have taken the title from the Civil War poster as I thought it suited my storyline** ** _too well_** **if I'm honest, but unfortunately none of the other Avengers will be appearing in this fic due to it being pre-Thor therefore hundreds of years before they were born. This is an AU so it definitely won't follow the regular storyline of Thor and won't lead up to the first movie, it will end approximately when they're in their late teens.**

 **In this first chapter Thor and Loki are approximately 9 & 11, around the ages they were at the beginning of the first Thor movie. It will take place over the years and they won't be this age throughout the entire story because as I said previously, it will end when they're in their late teens. Please don't fret at the short length of this chapter, I've already written the next chapter and promise it is a whole deal longer and the only excuse I have is this is the prologue. Without further ado, I welcome you to this story.**

 **Approximate ages: Thor - 11, Loki - 9**

 **Recommended song: Time is running out - Muse**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Thor and all rights belong to Marvel**

 **—**

Prologue

The two figures rotated in a circle as they stalked one another, eyeing their movements and preying on each other's weakness. One was filled with strength, power, the ability to slice their sword through the musky air and strike their opponent without a moment of realisation.

But the other matched their skill, using not only their technique but swift movements to dance around their enemy and assault before they had a moment to spare. They were on equal footing, both familiar with the territory they battled on.

They remained in limbo for several minutes, narrowing their eyes at one another as the pressure raised until molecules of sweat glittered on their foreheads and attracted their delicate hair strands to bond with it, sticking to its surface.

Inhaling a deep breath, they struck at an intense rapidity and attempted to slice their sword into their opponent. However, their opponent quickly dropped to the floor and swerved beneath the weapon, catching their nemesis off guard and bracing for impact as they tumbled to the floor and covered themselves in scrapes and scratches and contusions.

"I guess I'm victorious this time brother" the older boy grinned with a twinkle of pride in his eye. Before he had the chance to even contemplate stepping off of his sibling, the latter quickly pushed him to the ground and intertwined his legs with his opponent, ensuring he could not regain his composure as he himself has done moments before.

"Ah, you believe the battle is over when one hits the ground. You could not underestimate me further" his brother replied as he stood and offered the blond haired boy his hand, reaching it out with a sly grin upon his face. Taking the offer and brushing off his pride, he took the hand and stood, clapping a hand upon the younger prince's back.

"You have both succeeded and failed in your battle" a forgotten voice spoke up, regaining the attention of the two young boys before him "Prince Thor, you instantly let your guard down when you assumed you won the battle and Prince Loki, you attacked your opponent before balancing your weight"

The two children gave one another a nervous glance as they listened to their teacher, his disapproving glare skimming over the paper in his hand, his near black eye scouting over the tip of his nose. They knew the outcome of the situation, it was becoming a regular routine. He'd report their progress to their father, said father would give a lecture at the dinner table and they'd be given an extra session earlier in the morning.

They had yet to understand Odin had good intentions, that he only wanted what was best for the most cherished children of Asgard. After all, how would a weak prince appear to the public? It would be an embarrassment, an atrocity. They were to lead their realm in years to come.

Orchestrating a miniature hum to himself, their teacher placed his paper within his pocket and instructed the princes to leave the arena, shooting a disapproving glare towards the two. He never openly expressed his dislike towards the Princes, he would not dare for fear from the king, however he could not deny that Odin overindulged the youths, giving permission for the Palace servants to grant them their every last wish.

"That session was painful to start with, I don't want a repeat of it" the raven haired boy murmured as he slouched beside his sibling, eyeing the carefully sliced stones that rested beneath their feet as they headed for the Palace.

"Don't fret brother" the elder responded, slinging an arm around his sibling's clammy nape. He cared not for their dripping condition, he believed they were the signs of a true warrior awaiting his claim.

Strolling out of the stone filled arena, the brothers were escorted into the palace by two guards as they kneeled before their monarchy. One in front, one behind, they strode in silence as the young boys argued harmlessly, chattering with one another. Their miniature boots slapped the floor in fury as they ventured through the halls, ideas of where to go imploding within their small minds. The elder's golden hair ruffled through the wind that entered beyond the pillars, only tickling the younger's jet black locks. They were so different yet so alike. Their blue eyes matched and aspects of their personality were identical, yet they were complete opposites. It was no question that the Crown Prince was more alike to the King than the Queen, whilst the second Prince was the opposite. Whilst Thor craved adrenaline and battle, Loki slithered out of situations through the power of wisdom and words.

If verbal battles were turned physical, Loki's victims would be buried half in the ground with the hilts of a thousand arrows pledged in their skin. That was not to say he was incapable of fighting physical battles, he was still advanced for his age due to the training he received, however no judgement favoured that he excelled in physical battle rather than verbal.

It was his silver tongue which led him on his adventure that day.

—

 **I apologise for the ridiculously long authors note at the beginning but if you haven't read it already, I suggest you do, it had some important information for the story in.**

 **\- Ivy x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi** **all** , **a rather quick update considering my schedule. As you may notice, Loki may seem OOC in this chapter and the one before but remember, his bitterness developed over the years and will be addressed in later chapters. Also, just so there's no confusion, the name Iradeyja is pronounced Ih-rah-day-ja, the Deyja part sounding like Asia but with a D.**

 **Also IMPORTANT NOTE, the next chapter doesn't seem to be working in phone mode but if you set your phone up to desktop mode (at the bottom of every page) it should work. Apologies for the inconvenience, I've tried multiple times to solve it but it won't work.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership and all rights belong to Marvel**

 **Recommened song: A Million Dreams - Cast of the Greatest Showman**

Voices were overheard throughout the halls as he paced down the hall in a stealthy manner. He had parted ways with the elder prince once he announced his desire to greet the Warriors Three. It was not that he disliked the self proclaimed trio, but they usually stayed within the Palace walls.

As princes of Asgard who were not yet of age, they were restricted to leave without the company of the King or Queen or a number of guards to ensure their protection. He deemed it fruitless, especially in terms of the Crown Prince as he was to rule the kingdom one day, yet was confined to the Golden Organ in the heart of the kingdom.

Although forbidden, this meant not a thing to the princeling. He'd been breaking rules for as long as he could remember; it was only his famous tongue that aided him in an escape from his situation.

It worked constantly with the Palace guards, for he was their superior despite his age, however he could not longer fool his Mother or Father. His Mother often took it in jest, laughing at her young son and encouraging his mischievous ways, for it was those little tricks and twists which brought humour to the Royal Household. His father on the other hand, he was professional, a solemn sovereign as his wife labelled him, therefore he had not the time to deal with his children's misgivings.

Peering around the corner of the golden walls, Loki observed as only two guards were present and were withdrawing from their positions for an unknown cause.

Perfect.

Allowing a smirk to plaster his face, the child whispered a number of incoherent words before only he knew of his presence, as for others he was no longer in sight.

He sniggered as he ventured through the halls, forcing himself to remain quiet as he passed servants, guards and nobles, knowing that they were none the wiser as to where his royal highness was. Of course, he was not vacuous and did not forget the precautions. He simply cloned an image of himself in the furthest corner of the fourth floor of the library, so the assistant was aware of his presence but none would disturb their prince.

Slipping through the prime entrance to the Palace, the boy felt a sense of revelation at the sight before him. The Golden Arches of his residence stretched out into the distance, occupying the majority of his sight. He'd seen the outside of course from his balcony but had yet to see it at ground level. Maidens travelled throughout the block before him, grasping their children's hands and leading them away from the home of the All Father and his kin. He was in close range with ordinary people, those who the All Father kept his brother and him away from, for it was a dangerous risk allowing them to venture so young with the burden of their social status.

They'd been promised that once they came of age, they could have the freedom and independence they wished for. But whilst they were below that age, they were under his control.

He observed as those before him stepped into panels, houses, cottages and more. For such a small space, it was occupied with a number of residences, all of them made from stone of various colours. None stood out as much as the Golden Arches that resided above the prince, but they were still a memorable sight.

To his rear,he could hear the voices of Palace guards, nearing him. A wave of panic flew over him, for if he was caught outside of the Palace walls, he was uncertain of the punishment that awaited him.

Allowing his instincts to set in, the trickster raced down the steps until he was in the middle of the public square. Although he desperately wanted to, he had not the time to embrace the atmosphere of freedom and adventure for the einherjar stood guard in front of the Palace gates, patrolling the square to ensure none entered the house of Odin.

As the spell began to wear off, Loki ensured he was out of sight before he was caught by those who knew him too well. Slipping into the crowd, the raven haired child scouted the streets of Asgard. There were a diverse range of those who walked among him. The upper class, the middle, the lower and the peasantry. He had the privilege of being above the upper class, yet he didn't appreciate it for it came with burden, subjugation.

The fascination at the small market stalls before him was overwhelming. It was a simple sight, one he'd seen from his grand balcony, yet he vowed to see them up close one day, to experience the adoration of such a simple business. They were all devised of wooden structures, strong enough to hold their possessions but too weak to withstand a blow. He pitied them when Thor had a tantrum, for a thunderstorm would often follow and most likely destroy some of the prized business'.

Some consisted of weapons, some elixirs, some jewellery, all grasping his interest and attracting him towards their mystery.

A cacophonous voice deafened his ears and withdrew him from his awe, causing him to promptly turn to the source of his disruption. In his view he saw a large man, approximately the height of his father, wrapping his clammy fist around a young girl's arm. She appeared to be a couple of years his senior, and despite his distance, interpreted the panic upon her face.

He'd eavesdropped on complaints to his father about theft in his kingdom, of those stealing either for joy or need. He knew this was such a case of need, for the large man snatched a loaf of bread out of her hand and threw it back into his stall out of her reach. Another stall of discovery, one that sold eatable substances.

Loki was unsure of whether to aid the girl, for she was nothing but a stranger to him and he was none the wiser as to _how_ he could help her.

'Your skills are to be of use to you my child, use them when necessary'

His Mother's voice, the one who had always valued his mystical abilities and embraced them, not frowned at them. He loved, respected and admired her with words he had yet to discover in description of her elegance. He felt inspiration for her words and although still reluctant, it was time to carry out her duties she thought him capable of, even if it was forbidden.

As he approached the girl and the man, he watched at the elder raised a strong hand and cuffed it across her youthful face. The prince stopped in shock at the sight before him, his limbs freezing him to the spot. The girl lay on the floor with tears in her eyes, yet she did not allow them to drop, did not protest, only forced her eyelids down and awaited the next blow.

"Wait!"

It never came.

Opening her eyes, she viewed the young boy before her as he sprinted in front of the man. He was half of his height, yet still managed to uphold a superior presence, a respectable one. He was not foolish enough to use his status as a tool to achieve his aims, he knew other ways to curve a situation. At first, his mind struggled to devise a plan, for this was his first interaction with life outside of the Palace. He'd often talked his way out of situations with the einherjar, the servants, the maids, the cooks, every person he'd come into contact with and offended. Yet standing before an ordinary Asgardian who had no respect for the boy before him made him sense a threat, one he would have to suppress before it grew.

"Leave her be" his small yet firm voice demanded. He looked up at the man who looked more angered than previously, his nose twisting and exposing petite warts that rested beneath. The prince had the urge to laugh or vomit at the sight, yet kept a straight face and tried to focus on the situation, not the overweight beast's facial features "if I offer you a sum would you forget this incident?"

A smirk carved itself into the man's face and Loki could feel his fear striking his limbs. He was ready for a line of defence, prepared to roll out of the man's grasp before he had the chance to assault the trickster, and attack from behind. Yet he did not hit the boy before him, for he knew he had not done any wrong to him, only made the foolish decision to aid a thief.

"And what sum do you propose?" He responded, his mouth still twitching up.

"This" Loki answered, removing his arm from behind his back and revealing a small bag. It had a disappointing appearance for it was just simple fabric, a gloomy brown colour which resembled all typical Asgardian carriers.

Snatching the bag out of the boys small hand, the salesman ruffled his severely large hand in the sack and grasped an object of value, his eyes widening when he viewed what he held within his palm. It was silver, the kind only nobles had access to, engraved with an image of the All Mother in her Royal gowns, her crown placed a top her head. The man could instantly tell it was not a fake, for the delicate feeling between his fingers was that of sharp and sensual pleasure, one which translated into wealth.

However, despite his moment of satisfaction, he was not dull witted. His gaze of shock and awe transformed into one of rage, one which would haunt the princeling's mind for years to come. He enveloped the valuable in his oversized fist and used his other to grasp Loki's tunic, pulling the youth close and enhancing his threatening nature. The child momentarily gasped but showed little fear, forcing a stern look to remain upon his face and not to stand down.

"Where did you get this you imp?" The salesman growled, his eyes darting all over his opponent's face as he searched for a trace of fear.

None.

"It matters not where I retrieved it, only that it's now in your possession. Now, if you want it to remain in your possession, I suggest you unhand me, take the offer and allow this lady and I to retreat"

His voice was laced with silk as he spoke. The man was impressed with the boy's intellect, for he spoke not with the impulsiveness of a child his age or impatience, but elegance and formality.

He wondered who the child was, for he was the first he'd met to speak with such grace. Hesitantly, he loosened his grip on the prince and turned, signalling for the two children to leave his stall.

Interpreting the man's actions, Loki placed his hands on the bottom of his tunic and tugged it downwards, ensuring it was in its once neat format, before handing it to the girl who still lay below him. She had not stood whilst Loki was confronted by her victim of theft, trapped within a state of shock for someone helped in her predicament.

Staring at the hand before her, she reluctantly placed it in the younger boy's hand before allowing him to pull her up. They were identical in height for she had not yet had a growth spurt and he was of the opposite sex.

"Come" Loki whispered, placing his hand _gently_ around her arm, to not trigger a recent yet traumatic memory, and escorted her away from the stall. She didn't protest to the boy's actions, for she was in his debt for his brave yet confusing actions. They walked throughout the streets before he released her arm, allowing for it to dangle by her side once again.

"Here" he offered, turning as he handed a loaf of bread in her hand. He'd learnt, those who stole either did it for joy or need, and clearly she did it for the latter.

As he'd been taught, youths were supposed to have a slightly rotund face, as they were still growing, but this girl's jaw looked as though it had been sliced with a knife and left with permanent scars. Her sunken eyes stared in sentiment at the loaf, her dried lips parting in slight shock. She looked ill for a girl so young, one who should be enjoying her childhood, not dreading each day she reawakens. Raising her eyes to the boy before her, Loki suddenly felt guilty as tears swarmed her glossy irises, silently streaming down her face as she forced them shut and whispered "Thank you".

He was unsure of how to comfort her, so he hesitated in wrapping his arms around her and resting his light chin upon her shoulder. She did not sob in his embrace, but he could feel the salty tears land upon his shoulder.

She felt thin, _too_ thin for one her age, her ribs protruding her skin and threatening to break it. Her waist was the smallest part, so small that he could almost do a full circle with both arms around the structure. It worried him deeply, yet he didn't voice his concerns.

He gently withdrew his arms and grabbed the loaf he'd gifted her, breaking a fair piece off to give to her so she could digest it. She gave a small smile before taking it, beginning to walk down the street as he followed.

"Why did you help me?" She questioned in genuine curiosity, biting into the substance whilst continuing to stare at the prince. She was intrigued by the boy who walked by her side, for he was her opposite in respect to appearance. Whilst her golden brown locks was brittle and hung from her tatty roots, his jet black ones were silky and cut into neat strands a top his head. Whilst her sunken hazel eyes hung and attempted to stay conscious, his bright blue ones looked up above in awe and youth, something she craved. Whilst her filthy and ragged white dress hung loosely upon her skeletal build, his tunic sat perfectly upon his torso and had clearly been washed recently. Whilst her bare feet scratched upon the deadly pebbles beneath them and caught the dry and feeble skin, his furnished boots protected his feet and glided in elegance.

He looked at her for an instant and took in the sight. She was clearly underprivileged, did not have even the necessities required for survival, yet here she was, strolling beside him whilst scoffing down the bread he'd stolen for her.

"My Mother always tells me I should help others, I am simply carrying out my duty" he murmured. It was not in insult to the girl or because he was shy, but he felt he was betraying the Queen, leaving without her permission. Not seeking permission from his father struck fear, but not seeking permission from his mother struck guilt.

He knew which was worse.

"Your Mother sounds wise" the girl responded, a small smile painting her chapped lips.

"She is" Loki answered, an identical smile forming on his own.

"Iradeyja Kedersdottir" the girl suddenly said, holding her hand out to the younger boy. He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion before realising she was introducing herself to the prince.

Grasping her hand, he lay a polite kiss a top her hand, pressing it to his lips before gently letting it go. She blushed slightly at the action but remained silent.

"It's lovely to meet you Iradeyja" Loki responded with a genuine smile. She was the first he'd met properly outside of the Palace, the one who had led him on this adventure.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" The girl responded with a hint of sarcasm.

Loki's face dropped, the smirk ceasing to exist as though it has never occurred in the first place. He was delighted by her slight sarcasm for it reflected his own on a daily basis, however the gesture that she wished to know his identity shot sparks of discomfort through his spine. He could conjure a false one, he thought, but he would be unable to keep it up, unable to lie to her for she had been honest with him and he had helped her. They were in debt to one another.

She observed his alternating facial expression and sensed the very slight panic, gazing as his eyes dotted the floor and landed upon his clasped hands in front of him.

"Why do you not wish to tell me?" She questioned with a hint of sadness within her voice. She was unsure of whether she had done him wrong, upset his manner and lost him as an unofficial friend.

With his eyes still downcast, he let out a deep sigh and finally made eye contact once again.

"If I speak of my name, do you promise to never repeat it? To never let others know?" He asked, a plea within his tone.

She scrunched her eyebrows slightly, staring at the young boy but briefly nodding. She feared what he was going to say, for he could be a criminal, a fugitive of the throne, even something that bypassed both of these in rank of cruelty. But she did not voice her concerns.

"Loki" he said, giving a brief pause "Loki...Odinson"

At the realisation of who she was engaged in conversation with, her eyes widened in shock. Before he could respond, she dropped to the floor on one knee and placed her hand over her heart.

"Forgive me your highness"

Panic flooding his chest, he grabbed both her arms, still with a slight gentle touch, and lifted her off the ground. Civilians looked at the two children in curiosity and some slight disgust for mimicking the action of respect towards the Royal Family. Luckily for them, most disregarded the scene as two children playing, unaware of the societal expectations.

"Please don't" Loki begged, his hands still around her shoulders, searching for any that appeared suspicious "I hate it when others do that"

She lowered her hand from her heart but did not break the gaze, did not sever that connection they were holding with one another.

"But you're my Prince, I ought to show respect to you" Iradeyja replied.

Eventually breaking the contact, he let out another sigh before beginning to stroll down the street. As expected, she followed him, entrancing herself in a slight jog to catch up with the other.

"You don't like respect?" She asked, observing his face from the side, watching as slight exasperation clouded his features.

"Not when every time you greet somebody, they bow to you like you're a threat" the boy responded, side glancing at her.

They strolled down the filthy street until they began to reach the woods, staying in silence for a short period of time. She did not want to question his irritation for it would not serve her well, but curiosity plagued her as she walked beside him in an uncomfortable silence. As they began to reach the woods, branches hovered above and threatened to block their path, creeping towards their necks as though they would suddenly entangle themselves around the children and drag them to the unknown.

Iradeyja's disappearance would matter not, but the Prince's certainly would.

Struggling through the forest, they eventually reached a clearing. The sun shone into the small area and reflected upon the surface of a small pond. The grass vibrated an emerald colour, one to match Loki's tunic and grew handsomely from the healthy soil. It was a wonderful sight to the princeling, for all he'd ever known was gold and silver and other valuables. It was beautiful to see something completely in its natural state.

Still in a slight state of sadness, the boy walked on and sat on the velvet grass, twirling strands within his small fingers. Iradeyja soon followed, sitting beside him and gazing into the pond. It was a large pond, very large actually, for it was not magnificent in perimeter, but she could tell it was deeper than her eyes could perceive.

Giving a slight side glance at her new companion, she repeated his previous sigh and looked away.

"I wish I had your life. If people bowing to me was my biggest problem I'd be content for eternity" Iradeyja slightly snarled. She was confused as to why he detested his life, why he didn't _appreciate_ it. She spent her life stealing, unable to obtain the basic necessities because she couldn't afford it. Yet adjacent to her sat one of the most important figures in Asgard.

"It's not that simple" Loki responded in the same tone, glaring at her "I may have privileges but I'm missing the most important one"

"And what might that be?"

"Freedom"

He turned away from her slightly after he spoke the word, the word that he adored yet detested because whilst it always sat upon his tongue, he was unable to grasp it. It teased and taunted him, making him believe he could obtain it and every time he was near to clutching it, it would mock him and move further away. Thus the cycle would continue.

A sudden realisation hit her as she stared at Loki. The Princes never exited the Palace, never without a string of company to keep control of them. She had the privilege of roaming whenever she chose, and she reflected upon the impact that would have if it was snatched from her.

"I see" she whispered.

Loki had no doubt that she now understood his position, for the quiet she displayed was one he rarely came into contact with. When he tried to get his father to understand things, he would falsely accept to move past the subject. The only others that had shown this kind of emotion were his Mother and Brother. He loved his father, he knew that, but it was hard to empathise with him, for he was a king and a good one at that.

He was tired of cogitating the views of his parents, for he cared for them and only wished to make them proud but the thought of their disappointment was only saddening him further.

Still twirling the grass, he ripped out a strand, relating it to him releasing his pent up feeling of royal life and allowing relief to flood over him.

"So Iradeyja" Loki smirked, using his father's technique to remove the past few moments from history "if we're going to be friends then I want to know your interests"

She interpreted his sudden change in mood and grinned, a smug look painted upon her childish face. The minimal snark that existed moments before dissipated.

"I don't have a lot of interests" she replied, her grin dropping slightly but her humour still caved within "I like to dance but I'm not very good at it"

Loki was slightly surprised at her response . She did not seem the kind to enjoy dancing, for that was usually an upper class tradition. He and his brother had had brief dancing lessons from a tutor but they were both concerned with disinterest.

Iradeyja saw the smirk upon his face and was doubtful that it was one of mockery.

"I could teach you if you like?" Loki asked in a polite manner. He did not want to dance, didn't want to get up and spin like an animal but due to the day his friend had had, his subconscious agreed to overcome the boredom in order to bring joy to the girl.

"Really?" She questioned, a slight laugh leaving her parted smile.

Placing one hand on the ground, he flipped his feet from in front to beneath him and stood, lifting the hand from the ground and offering it to Iradeyja.

"Of course" he replied with the most charming smile she'd ever laid eyes on.

Reluctantly, she placed her hand in his and allowed herself to be pulled up gently.

They moved away from the pond and headed towards the centre of the grass plain where there was a large amount of room to work with. He placed his hand in hers and lifted it to the height of their chins whilst placing his other hand upon her waist. She mimicked his actions and they stood in identical format.

"So you need to count in steps" the Trickster instructed, a mask of seriousness plastering his features.

"One"

He moved his left foot in the same direction, stepping out as she followed his movement.

"Two"

The same foot moved towards her, his fast steps almost causing her to stumble as she placed her foot backwards before his could catch hers.

"Three"

This time, his right foot moved towards his right again in the direction of the pond they previously sat in front of.

"Four"

Once again, his right foot shifted but back towards its original spot, their figures tracing them back to square one.

"It's as easy as that" he finished, the charming smile once again resuming on his face. He attempted to step backwards to sever the embrace they were entangled in but she clasped his waist harder and tightened her grip on his hand. He was about to voice his question of what she was attempting to do before she grasped away his chance.

"Could we try again" She questioned with a plea in her eyes. He knew she enjoyed the basic movement and longed for more. There was only one wish to grant.

"Of course" Loki answered, his hand once again relaxing in her grip. They mimicked the movement they'd just accomplished and began to work harder at their little routine. Every now and then they'd add a slight spin, a wider footing, an arm raise with a twirl. They were still inadequate in the sport but they continued anyway. Loki's boredom protruded every now and then however it was forced back within when he saw the happiness that projected in Iradeyja.

They spent a portion of the afternoon practising, her skills remaining insufficient and showing little sign of progress, but Loki knew it made little difference. Despite her lack of skill, it made her happy. She often stumbled, slipped and plummeted but her stubbornness got the better of her, forcing her to continue until her skills made a slight improvement.

Their final practise was when she slipped but caught herself on the ground, her hands beneath her whilst she looked up at the prince in a mixture humour and humiliation. Allowing a grin to spread across her face, she rejected the hand Loki offered her and jumped up herself.

"You've improved" he stated, his ridiculous grin still upon his face. He struggled to keep the laughter in but despite only knowing each other for a matter of hour, he knew she didn't mind.

"Hardly" she replied.

They began to walk out of the little clearing and back into the main city, the loaf of bread still in her hand with only a small chunk missing.

They didn't engage in a full conversation but made small talk, him asking about her life in the streets and her about his life within the Palace. It was difficult to imagine each other's predicaments but they accepted it, placing no judgement upon each other's childish shoulders and ensuring they could speak freely.

As they emerged within the city once again, they turned to each other in unison, his hands placed politely in front of his stomach entwined together whilst hers grasped the loaf of bread as though it would escape for its dear life. They stared at one another for a matter of seconds, both of their mouths opening but no words opening. Eventually, she was the first to speak.

"I really enjoyed today, and if you would like to, I would like to meet with you again"

At the formation of her sentence, Loki breathed a sigh of relief and allowed a smile to grow on his face.

"I was just about to say the same"

Both children grinned at one another before deciding when and where they would meet. They would meet by the statue of Bor in the centre of Asgard the following week. Loki did want to see his new friend sooner but he was aware he'd arise suspicion in the Palace; although he spent a deal of time within the library, he could not use it as a hiding place forever. Eventually Thor, his mother or father would seek him out and his disobedience would be discovered.

Raising his hand into one last little wave towards his new companion, he turned towards the Palace and began to journey home.

The journey was cold yet warm, quiet yet loud, tedious yet exhilarating. He twisted through the murky streets which soon turned brighter and more lively, pieces of gold gradually emerging until the organ he named his home was eventually in full sight. The streets became brimful, vivid and the people became cleaner, their clothing transforming from filthy garments to luxurious outfits. Of course, there were still those from the impoverished end of Asgard, however they were integrated with patricians.

Arriving towards the Palace gates, he repeated the murmuring spell he'd conjured up at the beginning of the afternoon, vanishing from sight before any einherjar could envelope him in recognition. Slipping through the gates, he sprinted towards the Queen's gardens before he reappeared into sight, for he could not maintain his magic.

Allowing himself to break free from his spell, he spotted his mother sitting on a nearby bench by the fountain, observing it with wonderment. His mother was never one to find things dreary, always intrigued by the elementary aspects in life. It was one of the qualities he unfortunately didn't inherit from her.

"Afternoon Mother" he greeted as he approached. She turned to look at her youngest and a smile immediately arose on her face. She shifted towards the side of the bench to make room for her child, wrapping a delicate arm around his frame as he placed himself beside her, kissing the top of his head.

"And what have you been up to this afternoon" she questioned.

He didn't hesitate in answering for he knew she'd decipher his lies. She was an expert on his mischievous ways and knew her son best; all mothers did.

"I've been in the library" he answered, a twang of guilt lingering within his mind. He wanted to tell her the truth, wanted to reveal that he'd left the Palace and danced all afternoon but he couldn't. He could trust her, he was aware of that, but all were in service to the King, including his Queen, so she'd have no choice but to inform her husband. His actions were a direct act against the King.

She didn't reply. She just wrapped her arm around his shoulders tighter and lifted her free hand, summoning a golden visage in the form or glittery spectacles which danced in the air in no particular format. His smile grew upon his face as he lifted his own hand, inventing an identical emerald one and allowing it to entwine with his mother's. Their magic bonded them and they needed no words to strengthen that bond as they fully understood one another with the power of their seidr.

A thankful smile painted upon her lips and she gifted another kiss a top her son's head, a slight chuckle released from his nose.

They sat like this for several minutes, allowing their magic to swim around each other until it dissipated. Eventually, they both stood and made their way inside he Palace for the chilly air was beginning to cast upon the limbs.

They paced through the golden halls as the Queen ruffled her son's raven hair, allowing her fingers to lace through it gently and tenderly tug at their roots. Loki enjoyed the feeling, his childish manner relaxing at the affectionate gestures his mother made. They still walked in silence but as previously, they needed not to talk. He was too concerned with the paintings of his ancestors draped upon the walls as they passed, staring into the eyes of first King Buri, then King Bor and later King Odin, their siblings and other relatives also occupying an equal amount of space.

"One day your portrait will be up there" the Queen said once noticing her son's concentration. He gave a smile up at her and allowed it to widen once seeing her own portrait hung on the wall. She was dressed similar to the image on the coin he gave to the ghastly man he'd helped Iradeyja escape from, her crown placed upon her head and her gown draping down to the floor. She appeared to be in one of their many living rooms for she was sat upon a grand chair. It was clearly painted before he was born as he could not remember the occurrence and she looked to be in her younger years.

His thoughts were interrupted once he heard a familiar voice:

"Mother! Brother!"

He turned to the source and watched as his elder brother ran down the hallway towards his family. Frigga laughed at the sight of her son and lifted her spare arm up to allow Thor to take shelter under. Loki mimicked his mother's laugh once seeing the stage his brother was in. He was smeared in scratches and bruises, some bleeding but he did not have a care for it, his face suggested he was fully content.

"What have you been doing my child?" The Queen questioned, mimicking her action of ruffling Loki's hair on her other son. She held them in an equal manner and continued to walk with both of her children.

"Sparring with Fandral" Thor responded, his smile still stretched upon his face "I won again Mother!"

Loki let out a guffaw at this brother's statement, said brother turning to look at him but not removing the grin upon his face.

"You don't believe me brother?" Thor questioned.

"It's not I don't believe you, it's just the state you're in you looked like you've had a fight with a Frost Giant, not your friend" Loki replied with a laugh leaving his lips.

Thor did not take offence to his sibling's remark, rather shaking his head as he was aware his brother only jested.

"That's enough you two" Frigga warned in a light hearted tone "Thor go and clean yourself up and put on something suitable for dinner"

Thor's eyes gave a slight roll at the statement and he huffed, unwilling to accept the formalities.

"But why Mother? I'm not that bad" the Crown Prince whined, his previous humour buried under the number of contusions he'd developed.

"Because we're dining with your father tonight"

 **Hope you all enjoyed an expect another update soon. Again, please remember the next chapter will only show in desktop mode so if you're using your phone to read change it to desktop mode at the bottom.**

 **Ivy x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the wait, and I apologise further because this chapter is more of a filler chapter, just to explore character development and fill in the gaps. I promise there will be more adventure in the next and I also apologise for a little OOC. I've preferred to write this story with a closer relationship between Thor and Loki because as seen from the movie, there was only a glimpse into their childhood where it appeared competitive but loving.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel**

His neck felt constrained as his tunic was buttoned up to its highest point, claustrophobia settling within his stomach. He and Thor were both dressed in Thor's chambers, servants placing their clothes upon the royalty and awaiting their next instructions. He could briefly hear Thor complaining but paid little attention to it for he felt the same annoyance. He did not need even more insight into how terrible their outfits were.

Discomfort shadowed him as many hands fitted around his limbs, tugging and altering, despite their gentle attempts.

At first he questioned why they needed to look professional for their own father, however when the Queen made mention of the presence of nobles, he felt the exasperation. Nobles he'd come into contact with in previous occurrences were often elitist, looking down on those of social inferiority. He too had been raised to succumb to their beliefs for he was a prince and should "obtain such an attitude" according to his tutors, however his mother and father assured him that though less fortunate, they were not to be looked down on.

That was particularly his mother's view, his father remained neutral on the matter.

"There you are my Prince" the servant proclaimed as he stepped back and allowed the child to approach the mirror. He and Thor stood side by side, Thor about an inch taller than his junior, and looked into their reflections. They were disconcerted with their outfits as they lacked concern of how nobles viewed them, but they admired their growth. They had a long journey into adulthood, still several hundred years, but their youthful minds perceived them to be growing at an immense rate, as strong young warriors.

Their tunics matched, Loki donning a blue one whilst Thor maroon. Their hair was both neatly combed back, a taste which Thor specifically disliked, and settled above their napes.

Smirking at one another, both of the Princes turned and exited Thor's chambers, the servants holding the doors open for the two boys and placing a fist on their hearts. They strode out of the room and down the hall towards the stairs, beginning their journey of walking several floors to reach their destination. Once out of sight, they placed their hands upon their scalps and ruffled, giggling at their act of defiance as their messy locks returned to their natural state. Thor's was a bit longer than Loki's most of his strands the same length as they settled around his head and were brushed back by the breeze. On the other hand, Loki's was mostly short and only had longer strands towards the top.

"Who do you think will be here tonight?" The elder asked, stroking his hand along the rough surface on the wall.

"I don't know. I pray to the norns it won't be Lord Kaffreyson" Loki retorted, a laugh bursting from the brothers at the sound of the name

The last time they had came into contact with their father's well respected acquaintance, they deemed it hilarious to switch his mead for vinegar. He did not find the joke amusing and the two princes failed to hide their amusement when they burst into hysterics. They were laughing no longer when the man regurgitated and their father forced them to attend an hour lecture on their expected behaviour, along with cleaning the throne room.

After several descending floors, they reached the correct level and began to walk to one of the many dining rooms side by side. The doors were already open, allowing the light to peer into the corridor, shining upon the princes. Around 20 men and women, including their parents, occupied the comfort of the room and a number of heads turned at their entrance. Their parents smiled and the arrival of their children whilst the nobles gave slight bows to their monarchy.

The King sat at the head of the table whilst the Queen was positioned parallel at the ending of the table, her two sons sat with her. Odin himself was seated with the highest ranking nobles in the kingdom, and due to being a political event he entrusted his wife with her meddlesome offspring.

As they both feared, Lord Kaffreyson was indeed seated in their engagement, approximately halfway at the table. He sniffed on his beverage before giving a disgusted look towards the Princes, catching the eye of the elder. Thor quickly averted his gaze and leaned across the table towards the younger.

"I guess the norns haven't heard our prayers" he sniggered, observing as Loki craned his neck to his right and looked down the table. His eyes slightly widened at the sight but he said nothing, only mimicking his brother's laugh.

Frigga stared disapprovingly at both due to the awareness of the previous incident. One look from their mother shunned them both into silence.

The dinner went by slower than usual, the Allfather granting a speech and the rest consisting of guests talking politics. Thor was clueless of what they spoke of and although Loki had a vague idea, he could not focus his attention on it. He could only think of his adventure that day; aiding Iradeyja, releasing his negative sentiment and dancing for the remainder. He thought of how the freedom he craved was finally granted.

Despite his hatred of ballroom dancing, he was excited to see her again, excited to visit the girl and go on more adventures. Frigga could sense the feeling within her son but did not voice it, only Thor acknowledged how joyful Loki was acting, despite having to participate in an event so tedious.

"You've been awfully merry today brother" Thor states, chomping on a piece of meat. Loki allowed an eye roll to encompass his sight but he did not falter his smile.

"I'm always merry" he sarcastically replied, his smirk still prominent upon his face. Thor's smirk only grew at the statement and they continued to eat their meals, their mother chuckling at their small talk.

Long after, the dinner finally finished and the two boys all but raced to their chambers. Thor contemplated staying in Loki's for a while but the effects of the morning's training session and his duel with Fandral only served to exhaust him. Although he valued the company of his only sibling, he was pleased that his brother would retire early for the night. He required for a peaceful evening in the secluded area of his own chambers.

Once he entered, he allowed the servants to undress him and hand him his night garments, confirming that their prince was ready for a tranquil evening. They soon retired from their posts and left the second child of Odin be. For several minutes he sauntered throughout the first floor of his chambers, a living room of sorts filled with several pieces of furniture including couches, chairs, an organ, tables and more artefacts. He contemplated sitting in his comfort zone and practising his magic or even reading but none would satisfy his mental state. He paced his personal three floors, the third his study and the second the room where he slept but he traced back to square one of the bottom floor.

Sighing due to his restlessness, he opened the grand doors to his balcony. It was colossal, a substantial semi circle shape placed firmly on the outside of the Palace, large enough to do a full lap in ten seconds. He could feel his senses trigger at the chilly air but paid little attention to it, despite his shivers that spasmed throughout his body. The princeling settled on sitting at the edge of his balcony, wrapping his hand around the golden railing which prevented his demise.

He gazed over the kingdom his brother would one day rule, seeing the bright lights illuminate his view. The stupendous buildings were in his main line of sight, but he could see they became smaller as the distance grew. Became less exorbitant, less breathtaking. He was aware it was in one of these many structures that his new friend resided in.

He sighed at the thought for his privileges outweighed hers, staring into the distance in hope of a feeling of positive sentiment.

Unbeknownst to the prince, a pair of hazel eyes stared back

 **Again, I apologise for how boring this chapter is and the short length. Loki will remain a child for a little longer but will start developing into his teenage years soon, where I have clarified previously the story will end. This still has many chapters to come as I have a range of ideas in my mind but don't worry, the story will become more dramatic and fun soon.**


End file.
